This invention relates to the field of fan belts and specifically to fan belts adapted to temporary emergency repair of automobiles or industrial machinery.
The principles supporting the use of a fan belt have long been known. Prior to the making of this invention, fan belt devices presented problems in breakage and replacement. To decrease the frequency of breaking, fan belts have been constructed of more durable materials. However, this measure has not totally solved the problem because the belts eventually break. Automobile travelers have often been stranded by broken fan belts, or have done significant damage to automobile engines by operating the engines without belts. In early automotive history, this problem could be avoided by carrying a replacement fan belt of the proper size. Now, automobiles utilize several such belts of various sizes to operate sophisticated accessories such as power steering and air conditioning. Motorists generally do not carry a full complement of the various size belts. Also in early automotive history, replacement of the belt did not require extensive labor or tools. Today, replacement of one broken fan belt can require the removal of all other fan belts with the attendant loosening or removal of fly wheels and other equipment to which the belts are attached.
It is an objective of the present invention to eliminate the problems recognized in the art by providing an emergency fan belt for temporary application which can be easily adjusted to substitute for various sized belts, can be easily applied without any special tools or mechanic skills, and permits operation of the machine or automobile until a replacement belt can be more conveniently installed.